Peddie's Worst Dates
by livelongandsibuna
Summary: After their first double date with Joy and Jerome goes terribly Eddie spends the rest of the weekend trying to make it up to Patricia by recreating their worst dates and making them better. This is a pretty fluffy fic and it's surprisingly long. It's set after the season 3 finale but before TOR.


**I'm not really sure what this is meant to be and if you'll like it. I wrote this for the hoaexchange. It started off a trying to be funny, then angsty, then fluffy, then funny again and then really really fluffy. I tried to stick to my prompts but... I don't know.**

**It's mostly just a fluffy fic about Eddie trying to get Patricia to forgive him.**

**It's really long too, I didn't mean for it to be this long but then I couldn't stop writing it. Well, you better start reading it now... *crosses fingers***

* * *

"I blame you for this Jerome," said Joy, glaring at her boyfriend as they walked back into Anubis House after a disastrous date night.

"Why me?" he asked. Jerome couldn't remember anything he'd done wrong that night, besides possibly laughing when Patricia and Eddie started arguing.

Joy hissed, "You started the argument, you called Eddie out when he was staring at that blonde waitress."

"Oh yeah."

Jerome had forgotten about that. He'd been distracted by the loud argument between Patricia and Eddie in the middle of the restaurant.

Jerome commented, "She was an attractive waitress."

Joy hit him.

Eddie and Patricia were still arguing behind them, they'd argued during the rest of the date and the whole way home.

Patricia said, "I don't get why you didn't just ask out the waitress instead of drooling all over her."

"I wasn't drooling!" protested Eddie.

"Whatever."

When Patricia stopped shouting at him and moved on to angry silence Eddie knew he was in trouble and that she was really upset.

"Patricia…" began Eddie placing his hand on her arm. She shrugged him off, mumbled goodnight to Joy and Jerome and ran upstairs.

Jerome commented. "Well for our first double date I think that went pretty well."

Joy and Eddie glared at him.

Mara knew something was wrong as soon as Patricia entered their room. Mostly because of when Patricia slammed the door really loudly and then collapsed on her bed face first.

"Rough night?" she asked.

Patricia mumbled, "You don't know the half of it."

"What did Eddie do?"

Patricia was pretty sure Mara probably had some idea of what Eddie had done since he was always doing it but she told her anyway. "He stared at our preppy, perfect, blonde waitress all night, practically drooling, and turned into a bumbling buffoon every time she talked or breathed."

Even after months of dealing with Peddie drama Mara still wasn't sure what to do in situations like this.

"Please don't break up."

That wasn't the response Patricia was expecting. "What?"

"Sorry." Mara wasn't sure why she'd responded with that. Peddie was her otp and she didn't want them to break up but she didn't know what to say to make that not happen so she'd just been the dictionary definition of blunt with her.

Mara couldn't help but wonder if it was weird that he friends were her otp.

She continued, "I just… you two are really good for each other and he does care about you Patricia, he, I don't know, he really likes you but Eddie isn't good at telling you that."

Patricia frowned. "He's so irritating."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and so turned away from Mara, blinking a lot go try stop the tears from leaving her eyes. The tears didn't stop though. Patricia sneaked a quick look at Mara who'd gone back to reading her book. She stood up and rushed to the bathroom, hoping she didn't meet anyone on the way there.

Once in the bathroom she slammed the door and sat down on the toilet seat to cry.

After everything they'd been through Patricia didn't want to break up with Eddie but it felt pretty stupid for them to still be together when half the time he was flirting with other girls and she was sitting in the bathroom crying.

Sometimes she wondered whether they should have not gotten back together after she dumped him the first time. Ever since they had she'd just been jealous of his friendship with KT, but she had been jealous of that before they got back together.

Patricia still couldn't decide whether to break up with him or not.

She didn't want to but when she had to lift up her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes for the _nth_ time it seemed like the sensible thing to do.

After sitting there crying for a long time, she still couldn't decide what to do so she decided to see how he acted tomorrow around her. Knowing him he'd probably try to blame everything on her or not talk to her or he'd just kiss her and expect everything to be fine… but it wouldn't be.

Downstairs Eddie and Joy walked into the kitchen where KT was sitting eating pancakes. Everyone else in the house was in their rooms.

KT looked up and asked, "Did you have a nice date?"

Eddie and Joy didn't respond but they look on Eddie's face told her all she needed to know.

"That good huh?"

Eddie said, "Patricia got jealous of the waitress and we basically argued for the whole date and now she's really upset with me."

"What a surprise."

"KT!"

KT looked sheepish and pushed a plate with a pancake on it towards him as an apology. "I'm sorry but Patricia is always jealous of someone, not that it's her fault, you aren't exactly the perfect boyfriend Eddie."

"KT!"

Joy was pouring herself a glass of milk. She looked towards them. "She has a point."

Eddie poured some syrup on his pancake. "So what do I do to fix this mess?"

"Try to be a better boyfriend," suggested KT.

"That's helpful," he said sarcastically, "I really don't understand why you're my best friend."

"You love me," she laughed, "Look, you're going to have to do something to apologise and I don't think surprising her with a kiss will work this time."

Eddie shrugged. "It might."

"You just need to apologise," insisted KT, "But in a big way."

Joy frowned. "I wish we had Amber around, she'd know what to do, but unfortunately we don't so you're going to have to sort this one out yourself, wait, scratch that, KT and I are going to have to sort this out for you."

KT laughed at Eddie's outraged face.

He pouted for a bit then said, "Pass me another pancake."

The next day was a Saturday so Eddie and KT both slept in late, missed breakfast and decided to make more pancakes.

"Did you come up with any way to apologise?" asked KT as they were cooking.

"No," he said, "I thought you were doing that."

KT glared at him, and then said, "Well I actually did have an idea."

Patricia couldn't find Eddie anywhere so she assumed he was somewhere with KT, he always seemed to be with KT. However when she entered the living room she was surprised to find KT sitting there, watching TV, with Eddie nowhere in sight. KT saw her come in and stood up.

"Eddie left this for you." KT had a mischievous look on her face.

She handed Patricia an envelope. Inside were a key and a letter that said:

_Meet me at the school._

_Eddie._

Patricia tried to interrogate KT for more information but KT insisted she just do what Eddie had told her and see what he's got planned.

So she did.

Patricia could hear music playing and so she followed the sound to the hall where Eddie was waiting for her. He was dressed in a suit and had tried to spike his hair up like he used to wear it except because he had much less hair it kind of failed. She appreciated the effort though.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Want to dance yacker?" he responded. Without waiting for an answer he took her hands and they started to dance.

Classical music was playing and she was trying to figure out why since neither of them really liked that sort of thing. Then she realised…

"Are you recreating that time we danced together last year when it was a bet?" she asked.

Eddie grinned. "Songs over yacker." He pulled another envelope out his pocket. "Meet me later?" Then he ran out the room, leaving Patricia alone and confused but happy.

She opened it:

_Meet me in your old room in 2 hours._

_Eddie._

Later she was in her old room (which was now KT, Willow and Joy's room) and wearing her leather jacket that KT had insisted she put on for some reason.

She heard Eddie talking to KT outside the door.

"Make sure Joy doesn't come in this time."

"I'll try my best but you know how Joy is."

Eddie walked in and Patricia asked, "So what's going on this time?" She noticed Eddie had his hair the same way as it was earlier that day and had changed into a leather jacket too.

Instead of responding Eddie just kissed her.

"Remember our first kiss?" he asked.

She just looked at him confused but then after a moment figured out he was trying to recreate their first kiss like earlier he'd recreated when they danced together.

When she didn't say anything he continued, "Joy interrupted us last time but KT's making sure no one does this time."

Patricia laughed and kissed him. They kissed for a bit longer.

"I forgive you by the way," said Patricia.

"That's good," he began, "But I'm not finished yet."

He handed her another envelope then quickly left the room. She opened it:

_Meet me by the stairs in an hour._

_Eddie._

Patricia smiled and shook her head, wondering how much help he'd gotten from KT in organising all of this.

An hour later she went down the stairs to meet him and saw him standing there with flowers and chocolates.

"So what are you recreating now?" she asked.

Eddie answered, "This one is our first date that never happened because you were locked in the bathroom."

Patricia laughed and took the flowers and chocolates. "Well what happens on this date that never actually happened then?"

"We eat these chocolates then move on to the next date," he answered.

Eddie sat down at the bottom of the stairs and Patricia sat next to him, they opened the chocolates and started eating them. KT had made sure that everyone knew to avoid the stairs for a while.

"These are good chocolates," she said.

Eddie teased. "Yeah, I avoided the ones with worms in."

Patricia punched him playfully and they laughed.

Once they finished the chocolates Patricia asked, "So what's the next date?"

"KT!" yelled Eddie.

KT hurried down the stairs with a blindfold in her hand and Eddie handed Patricia another envelope which said:

_So KT's going to blindfold you to make this more of a surprise. Meet me at the table in about 30 seconds._

_Eddie._

She couldn't help but laugh at that and then she turned to KT who proceeded to blindfold her. KT then guided her forward and helped her sit down at the table. She left and Eddie took off her blindfold.

"So you made me dinner for our first date so this time I made you dinner," he announced.

Patricia said. "This is a pancake."

"Well we're going out for dinner late so this is just a small snack," he informed.

"We're going out later?" she asked.

Eddie nodded and passed her the syrup. He also had a pancake that was covered in chocolate spread.

They ate quickly and in silence. Patricia had been feeling a bit annoyed while eating her pancake, once she finished eating she made her feelings clear to Eddie. "So I've sort of figured out that you are recreating all our dates that went less than perfectly, which is sweet, but what was wrong with our first date?"

She looked surprised at the mischievous grin that appeared on Eddie's face when she said this; she was annoyed at him after all.

Then Eddie kissed her.

"Victor interrupted our almost second kiss, remember?"

He kissed her again then handed her another envelope, then he stood up and quickly left.

Patricia grinned and opened the envelope:

_We're going out to dinner tonight so where something fancy and meet me by the door at 6._

_Eddie._

She didn't know what date he was going to recreate this time but she was pretty excited about it. Everything he'd done today had been so sweet and very unlike him. Patricia was also pretty happy that he seemed to have come up with this all by himself. She knew KT had probably helped him a lot but she didn't know about all these things that had happened between them, only her and Eddie did, so Eddie must have thought about them and then organised all this.

KT was waiting for her in her and Mara's room when she got upstairs.

"Do you know where he's taking me now?" asked Patricia.

"Yes, but I'm not telling," she teased, "Have you forgiven him now?"

Patricia nodded. "I forgave him after the dance thing, but all of this is really nice."

KT helped Patricia get ready for her date that night with Eddie. She wore a dress which wasn't a norm for Patricia but the dress was very her. It was a black smock dress which was oversized and had ¾ lengths sleeves. She paired it with her leather jacket, some patterned tights and her boots.

"You look good," insisted KT.

Patricia was never very confident about her appearance but she quite liked how she looked at that moment. "I know."

At 6pm she met Eddie downstairs.

"You look nice," he said.

"I know," she repeated with a smile on a face. "So where are we going?"

Eddie looked a bit nervous and answered while looking at his feet, "One of our other less than successful dates was when we went out to dinner with my dad."

Patricia took a moment to process this, and then she smiled which made Eddie feel very relieved. She and Mr Sweet had been getting along a lot better than they used too. She didn't think this would be too awkward.

"So Piper isn't coming with us is she?" she asked.

Eddie joked, "No, unless you're actually Piper pretending to be Patricia."

"You never know," she replied, "It's not like you know how to tell the difference."

"I'm sure I could now!" he protested.

Patricia grinned, "We'll see if you can the next time we see her, that'll be fun, we'll be able to prank you loads."

Eddie stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend, then smiled and led her out the door to the car that was waiting for them.

The date went much better than Eddie had thought it would. They'd gone to the same restaurant as last time which was still pretty fancy but Patricia didn't feel as out of place as Eddie and his dad made her feel more comfortable.

She chatted with Mr Sweet about school for a while and they ganged up on Eddie a few times to tease him. Eddie barely spoke, he just sat back, amazed by how well they got on.

Mr Sweet brought up their plans for after graduation which made them feel a bit awkward as they hadn't discussed whether Eddie was staying in England or moving back to America.

Realising it was awkward Mr Sweet changed the subject but Eddie and Patricia both realised it was something they'd have to discuss later.

Mr Sweet dropped them back off at the house a few hours later and Eddie kissed Patricia goodnight then handed her another envelope.

"More?" she asked. He nodded then hurried away again. She read the letter:

_I hope you've forgiven me already but if you haven't there's still more I'm going to do to impress you. Meet me here, tomorrow morning at 10am._

_Eddie._

Patricia laughed because she'd forgiven him after the first thing and still there was more. She was still pretty excited though.

The next morning she met him at 10am. He kissed her and then handed her another envelope and walked away. She was confused so she opened the envelope…

_I owed you a kiss from when I kissed Piper when I thought she was you. I know it was a while ago but I'm still sorry about that. Meet me at the old library in two hours._

_Eddie._

Patricia could guess which date this was and she felt guilty because she remembered that it hadn't been there best date because it hadn't been a real date, she'd used him to help with their sibuna mission. She didn't know why he was recreating this but she was interested to find out how he was going to make it a good date.

She met him there at 12pm; he was holding a picnic basket and a blindfold.

"You're going to have to trust me," he teased.

Reluctantly she let him put the blindfold on her and he led her into the tunnel.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

Eddie answered, "Trust exercises, thankfully Benji isn't around to steal you away from me this time."

"Thankfully Alfie isn't around so you can't drop him," she retorted.

Eddie ignored her and said, "We're here, now trust me and fall backwards."

"Maybe not."

"Patricia."

"No."

"Trust me, I promise not to drop you."

"Umm."

"Patty."

"Okay."

She fell backwards and he caught her, of course.

"Was that really so hard?" he asked.

"I guess not."

Eddie instructed her to stand still for moment; she could hear him moving around, setting up something. Then he gently helped her to sit down.

The next trust exercise Eddie had planned was that Eddie feed Patricia the picnic while she was blindfolded. Patricia wasn't happy about this.

"Why?"

"It's what couples do, isn't it?" he teased, "Don't worry, there's no tuna."

He fed her some pudding which was nice and then, after she finished that he gave up.

"You can take the blindfold off now," he said, "My arms hurts."

She laughed and they continued with their picnic in the tunnels. Once they finished he handed her another letter and left. She opened it:

_Meet me in the living room in 2 hours._

_Eddie._

Eddie avoided Patricia until they were meant to meet.

"What are we doing now?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, "This is me recreating when I accidently stood you up, what did you want to talk about?"

Patricia laughed and said, "I think we should get back together."

"No thanks, I'm okay."

She hit him and he yelled, "I'm joking! I'm joking!" The he handed her another envelope and disappeared. Patricia couldn't help but think that was a pretty short date when she opened it:

_Meet me at the school in 2 hours._

_Eddie._

In the envelope was another key so Patricia could get into the school.

"We already had a picnic today!" yelled Patricia when she went to meet Eddie later. He had laid a picnic out for her in the same way he'd done before when his mum called him.

She went to sit next to him and he opened the picnic basket to show her that all was in it was a flask, some milk and two tea cups. He poured her a cup of tea.

"I know," he said, "And we are going out to eat later so we shouldn't really eat now, there's a bit a chocolate here though."

"We're going out again?" she grinned.

He saw how excited she was. "You're adorable."

"Shut up." Patricia glared at him but she was smiling. "So you're recreating our disastrous picnic when you got that mysterious phone call that made me really jealous."

Eddie nodded. "The person that called me is meant to be calling me again in the next few minutes so we'll drink our tea and then you can finally find out who it was that called me."

Patricia was surprised by this; she sipped her tea, feeling impatient. She didn't have to wait long; soon Eddie's phone started ringing.

He handed it to her. "Answer it, say I'm busy."

She almost spit out her tea when she saw who it was.

"Hi Natalie, yeah, Eddie's busy right now," she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Eddie's fine, we're still together, yes. We went on a date last night; Eric took us out for dinner. It was nice, very fancy. He is. Yeah, I'll tell him. Speak soon. Bye."

Eddie smiled at her when she handed him the phone back.

"I feel stupid," she frowned.

"Don't," he said, "I should've just told you it my mum, you two get on so well, I was just embarrassed at the time."

"You're cute."

They continued to drink tea and chat, once they'd finished all the tea Eddie handed her another envelope then made a quick escape. She opened it and read the letter:

_We are re-enacting our most recent disaster tonight so wear something pretty and meet me by the door at 7pm._

_Eddie._

Patricia had a feeling she knew what they'd be doing tonight and she grinned, what a perfect way to finish this long weekend.

She got dressed up again that night and put on a dress again. The dress was knee-length, floaty, dark purple dress that was much fancier than the one she'd put on the day before. It was less her but she still liked it.

When she stepped out the room she saw Joy wearing a short, nude dress embellished with gold beads and sequins.

"Looking good," grinned Patricia.

"You too," said Joy.

They linked arms and made their way downstairs to meet the two boys waiting for them. Jerome had flowers and Eddie had chocolates which they both gave to their respective girlfriends after showering them both with compliments.

"Let's go!" yelled Joy, "And try not to screw things up this time boys."

Eddie tried to protest but Jerome just nodded.

They went to the exact same restaurant and they were served by the infamous, blonde waitress who looked very nervous when she saw them. The argument between Patricia and Eddie had attracted the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant. It wasn't something anyone was likely to forget soon, never mind in two short days.

She almost considered making them leave but then she realised that she was terrified of the girl in the purple dress.

Eddie made a conscious effort to not look at her at the start but after a while he forgot that he was meant to not look at the blonde waitress and just didn't look at her anyway. He was too busy talking to Patricia and teasing Jerome and agreeing with everything Joy said so he didn't make her mad.

"This is going a lot better than our first double date," observed Jerome.

Joy teased, "Thanks a lot Jerome; you've probably jinxed it now."

They all turned to look at Eddie (to see if he was about to do or say something date ruining like) who was busy eating his spaghetti. When he looked up and saw them all staring at him he spat spaghetti everywhere and yelled, "Don't do that guys!"

"Wow, classy," laughed Joy.

"You're too cute," grinned Patricia.

Jerome stared at her. "He just spat his food out and you find that cute?"

Patricia shrugged.

Jerome looked at Peddie then looked at Joy, put some more food into his mouth, looked at Joy some more and then opened his mouth…

"JEROME I WILL NOT FIND YOU SPITTING YOU'RE FOOD OUT CUTE! CLOSE YOU'RE MOUTH!"

Patricia and Eddie burst into hysterics.

"I wasn't… I…. sorry Joy."

Eddie grinned at Jerome. "You do everything she says, don't you?"

"No I don't!" protested Jerome, "You're just jealous because I'm a much better boyfriend than you!"

"Hello! Do you know what I spent the past two days doing? Apologising by recreating our worst dates and making them awesome! I'm a much better boyfriend!"

Jerome said, "If you were a good boyfriend you'd have nothing to apologise for in the first place."

"I am a good boyfriend!" he yelled, "You're the one that cheated on Mara and Willow!"

"Look Eddie, that happened, I was bad person, I was punished, we moved on, and now I'm a much better boyfriend, definitely better than you!"

Eddie insisted, "No, I am much better than you, tell him Patricia!"

Patricia and Joy started laughing at them hysterically, Joy was almost in tears by this point and Patricia was bright red. Patricia couldn't respond to Eddie, she just giggled even louder.

"You guys are so stupid," giggled Joy.

Patricia grinned, "Cute, but stupid."

They both giggled again and the boys laughed too and apologised to each other, agreeing they were both very good boyfriends.

At the end of the night the two couples went for a walk and then took a taxi back to the house. Before they parted Eddie handed Patricia another envelope, kissed her goodnight and then went to his room. She opened it and it said:

_I'm really sorry about Friday, I hope you've forgiven me now and that our second double date went a lot better than the first one because I don't have it in me to do that again anytime soon. Not that it was all me, KT and Joy helped a bit (a lot), but it was all worth it because I had a lot of fun spending time with you. I love spending time with you which is why I've decided to try and spend as much time with you as possible. After dinner with my dad last night I finally made a decision, I'm going to go to stay in England after we graduate. Part of the reason I decided this was because of you but also I kind of like it here and I want to stay here so I can get to know my dad better. I'm not saying we're going to be together forever and that we have to go to the same college or anything, I'm just saying that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. _

_Love Eddie._

Patricia pressed the letter to her chest, grinned, and then ran upstairs to bed.

* * *

**The ending. I feel like I swallowed a rainbow and puked it all into that last letter. **

**Well, I hope you liked it. Feel free to review if you did, or didn't, I don't mind.**

**India**


End file.
